


Ghosts of the Past

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Warning: violence, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: angst, genre: dark, genre: drama, rating: R - Freeform, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> He screamed, but no one heard him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Violence, Dark  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 19 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘Ghost of Christmas Past’.

Pain lanced his spark, his body burning, aching. He screamed, but no one heard him. All over the dead and dying lay twisted and mangled, and still the fighting, the _killing_ continued. On and on. It never ended. They were destroying themselves, first in droves, and then here and there, little by little, mech by mech. Wherever they clashed death followed. Every precious spark snuffed out in violence and rage and hate.

Optimus cried out as he sat bolt upright in the berth. Beside him Starscream flinched awake, red optics wide in the dark of the quarters.

“What?!”

“I- A bad dream,” Optimus replied, shaking hands rubbing at his face. “Really bad dream.”

Starscream signaled the lights and they came on, dim but still chasing the horrifying shadows from Optimus’ mind. “What kind of bad?”

Optimus shook his helm. “The kind I don’t want to think or dwell on long enough to discuss.” He leaned into Starscream, softening his words by taking the offered comfort of his mate’s embrace. “I just need a minute or two. I’m sorry I woke you.”

Starscream made a dismissive noise and pulled them both down to the berth. “I could sing you Christmas songs until you fall back to sleep,” he offered, grinning from audial to audial.

Optimus smiled too, but shook his helm. “No. I’m fine now.” Or he would be as soon as he could find a way to delete the memories of that awful dream. At least he was determined to never let their world head down such a path again. Primus, anything but more war. Please.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
